romanumfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol system
The Sol system is the gravitationally bound system comprising of the single Sol and the objects that orbit it. The Sol System has a relatively interesting composition, with a yellow dwarf star, 4 terrestrial planets, a belt, 2 gas giants, 2 ice giants, a belt of icy objects, an eccentric ice giant, and a dense belt of icy objects which merges into a cloud of comets. The Conglomerate has named all objects within this system after Roman mythology of Terra, from the Titans, to the Gods, and even the minor deities were assigned to asteroids, comets, or to minor moons. The remainder, the negligible, small objects, were named after their discoverers or good-willed people in the history of Humans. This system holds Terra, the cradle of Humanity and the capital of the Conglomerate. Of the objects that orbit Sol directly, the largest nine are the planets, with the remainder being significantly smaller objects, such as dwarf planets and small bodies which grow in number the smaller the size criteria gets. Of the objects that orbit the Sol indirectly, the moons, two are larger than the smallest planet, Mercury. The vast majority of the system's mass is in Sol, with most of the notable remaining mass contained in Jupiter and Pluto. The four smaller inner planets, Mercury, Venus, Terra and Mars, are terrestrial planets, being primarily composed of rock and metal. Their orbits extend from 0.39 AU to 1.5 AU. This is where the population is most densely populated, with 8 billion people on Venus, 14 billion on Terra, and 4 billion on Mars. The gate to the outer Solar System, a nickname for the Argusian Belt, is a belt of stony asteroids, kept from accreting into a planet by Jupiter. The belt only has one dwarf planet, Flora. A dwarf planet is defined as an object which has not cleared its orbit, but is over 400 km in radius. Lying between the orbits of Jupiter and Mars, the belt is home to almost 900 million people, most of which live in the largest 5 objects in the Argusian belt. Although inhabited, the vast majority of asteroids in this belt is too small for habitation. As a general guideline, any object smaller than 6.5 km in radius is uninhabited. The five outer planets are giant planets, being substantially more massive than the terrestrials. The two largest, Jupiter and Pluto, are gas giants, being composed mainly of hydrogen and helium; the three outermost gaseous planets, Ceres, Neptune, and Janus , are ice giants, being composed mostly of substances with relatively high melting points compared with hydrogen and helium, called ices, such as water, ammonia and methane. The last planet, Janus, early on in the Solar System, was ejected from the main planetary system into a highly eccentric orbit with an inclination of 30 degrees and a semi-major axis of 701 AU. There is the Titan Belt, between Neptune and Janus. This belt contains the most amount of dwarf planets. The two largest are Saturn and Caelus. Both Neptune and Janus affect the Titan Belt, ejecting objects in a specific resonance. Janus is also responsible for the Titan Cliff, a cutoff in the Titan Belt at 48 AU. Past Janus, there is the Carpo Belt which gradually merges into the larger, but less dense Herculean Cloud at 20,000 AU from Sol. Within the Carpo Belt there are two major dwarf planets, Portunes and Terminus. Dwarf planets are rare due to the vast distances between objects in the Carpo Belt and more so in the Herculean Cloud. Objects in the Herculean Cloud are known to be subject to and are bound to be lost to the void of interstellar space. The Sol System is located in the Orion Spur, about 27,200 light-years from the center of the Milky Way. Composition In this list, the stars, planets, notable moons, and populated (Population > 200 Million), or major objects are included. Lagrange point colonies are included as satellites of the smaller body. *Sol **Mercury ( ) **Venus ( ) **Terra ( ) ***Luna ( ) **Mars ( ) **Argusian Belt ( ) ***Flora ( ) **Jupiter ( ) ***Vulcan ( ) ***Minerva ( ) ***Juno ( ) ***Bacchus ( ) **Pluto ( ) ***Fortuna ( ) ***Silvanus ( ) ***Discordia ( ) ***Concordia ( ) ***Charion ( ) ***Proserpina ( ) ***Diana ( ) **Ceres ( ) ***Vertumnus ( ) ***Vejovis ( ) ***Pomona ( ) ***Carmenta ( ) **Neptune ( ) ***Triton ( ) **Titan Belt ( ) ***Dea ( ) ***Saturn ( ) ****Rhea ( ) ***Japetus ( ) ***Tartarus ( ) ***Providentus ( ) ***Oceanus ( ) ***Polus ( ) ***Caelus ( ) ***Scotus ( ) ***Nox ( ) **Janus ( ) ***Liber ***Bellona ***Algaea ***Cupid **Herculean Cloud ( ) ***Carpo Belt ( ) ****Portunes ****Terminus Sol Mercury Venus Terra (Earth) Luna (Moon) Mars Jupiter Pluto (Saturn) Ceres (Uranus) Neptune Janus (Planet Nine) Structure Category:Star systems